


Micro-Mini Seduction, A

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: Ally McBeal (TV), The X-Files
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-09-16
Updated: 1998-09-16
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Inspired by Hal's wonderful Anonymous Sex story, Dana Scully meets Ally McBeal, and gets her to stop talking (and boring us senseless) in the most pleasant way possible...





	Micro-Mini Seduction, A

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

 

A Micro-Mini Seduction by Adriana

TITLE: A MICRO-MINI SEDUCTION  
AUTHOR: ADRIANA  
RATING NC-17  
POST: JUST ASK MY PERMISSION  
SUMMARY: Inspired by Hal's wonderful Anonymous Sex story, Dana Scully meets Ally McBeal, and gets her to stop talking (and boring us senseless) in the most pleasnt way possible...  
AUTHORS NOTE: I'd like to thank my roommate Curt who provided much of the Bill Scully advice on how to get to second base. I'd also like to thank him for his invaluable advice upon reading the first draft to "get rid of all this personal feeling/emotional crap and just let Scully get laid, will ya?" Truer words were never spoken.

* * *

A MICRO-MINI SEDUCTION

"You sure you're comfortable, Dana? If you're not, I could lend you a pair of Nicole's PJs..."

"I'm good" Scully replied a little more quickly than was probably etiquette, but she had the sudden, horrid realization that if she didn't draw the line here, in fifteen minutes she'd be clad in a pair of Darkwing Duck jammies with footies and a trapdoor on the fanny.

And if Mulder ever found out, it would simply be the end. All the assassinations, the obfuscation, the power games, the experimentation on her own body resulting in cancer and near-death--all of it would be child's play next to what the Syndicate could do with a couple of decent JPGs of her in that outfit watching TV with a wippet-skinny attorney clad in her own pajamas. Mulder's dark nights of the soul spent contemplating the fate of his sisters and the ominous futility of his own crusade would be nothing next to the moral-dilemma he faced when he found the pix on one his favorite porno sites. She could imagine him sitting in front of the monitor, his cocker spanial features dropping with angst over whether or not it was proper for him to jack-off over a picture of his partner...

"Are you sure?" Ally prattled on, daintily placing a single kernel of popcorn in her mouth.

Scully pulled off her black, leather jacket, leaving her dressed in a light, cotton tank-top and broken-in jeans, worn thin in the seat and insides of the thighs. "I'm good."

"Okay." Ally placed the popcorn bowl between them on the floor and wiggled into comfortability on the floor in front of the TV. "This is so nice of you, Dana. I hate it when Nicole goes out of town and I get left here alone. I guess I'm kinda old-fashioned that way--don't like to be alone. It's a big, dangerous city, though. A single girl can be robbed or...you know...bad things can happen. You have to be careful."

Dana nodded. That reminded her... She slid the clip-on holster sheathing her Sig/Saur P-228 nine-millimeter FBI-issue sidearm off her waistband and tossed it onto the soft cushion of her puddled leather jacket. "Sorry. You were saying?"

"Oh, well, I mean. Not for you. You can just, you know, *bang*!" She made her fingers into a gun shook them with imaginary recoil. "Dana, have you ever...you know?"

*Done it with a girl's rugby team after they've won the State Championship amid a spray of cheap champaigne and moderately cheap beer?* She chose not to vocalize the thought, much as she would have enjoyed watching Ally's alabaster features color to the hue of a macintosh. "Yes," she answered, "on several occasions."

"Oh...oh my, I...well, I'm not going to ask you to go into it. I'll bet it's a hard thing to live with."

Scully smiled tolerantly and patted Ally's hand. *Your roommate's the one with the hard thing to live with...*

This had been a bad idea, and Scully guess that the fresh hell she now endured was her own damn fault. *Hook up with attorney friend of Quick's* she thought ruefully. *Be nice to be able to socialize with somebody while you're in Boston checking out Mulder's contention of alien reconnaissance teams making an early visit to the faculty of Harvard shortly after it's first commencement ceremony...* But the real responsibility for this mess lay in her own indulgence of the heat she'd felt inside her thighs when she'd first met Ally McBeal. The woman was stunning, to be sure. Whipcord skinny, but with a decent set of curves below and above the waistline; a doe's liquid, brown eyes, and a mouth that wiggled and curved with all manner of possibilities. All of this sheathed in a micro-miniskirt suit and perched atop heels that lent a slight unsteadiness to her gate. Like Bambi venturing forth into the legal world. As Scully's eyes tracked the woman's path through the bar to the table where they'd agreed to meet, she imagined long, lazy mornings spent reading the paper and mentally concocting bogus reports to e-mail Mulder, while that lithe body was wound around hers...

Then she'd started to speak. And it had been all downhill from there.

After a lifetime of ignoring, well, life, cancer had brought her to brink of death. Maggie Doyle had helped her shatter the shackles of her own erroneous notions of her sexuality, and Octavia Quick had introduced her to living. And lusting after this beautiful lawyer was indeed *living...*

Except when it involved suffering through one of her countless neurotic diatribes about men, life, men's lives, and life without men. That was not living. That was hell.

And now here they were, Ally dressed for a slumber party, munching popcorn and watching Cocktail. Better than listening to the CDs of the god-awful piano player Ally liked so much, but still...What were they, fourteen again? Scully remembered the movie, had seen it when it first came out. She hadn't liked it then. A decade had not improved it any. Tom Cruise still ran around New York and Jamaica smirking and flashing his teeth that looked like they could deflect bullets. Elizabeth Shue loved him despite the fact he cheated on her blindly and could offer no real excuse for his behavior. And Brian Brown killed himself in the last act--which is exactly how Scully felt right about then.

"Men!" Ally spat in that non-offensive-girl way she had about her. "They're like this force of nature that explodes into your life and you're forced to live with, and only when you finally accept them, when you *finally* pattern your life so that you live with them and not go completely insane, they find somebody else. Leave you all empty and hollow..." she broke off in a lovelorn, thousand-yard-stare that made Scully feel almost a pang of a sympathy for her.

"I need Cookies'n'Cream," she announced and got up, taking the empty popcorn bowl with her.

Almost feel a pang of sympathy.

They ate the ice cream, while Ally went on about the idiot at work who broke her heart and married someone else. Scully pretended to listen while admiring Ally's view.

"And here I am, this modern woman. Good job, loving family, lots of friends, and there's this piece missing. This piece that just makes everything else meaningless and dim. Dana do you ever wonder what you'll be like when you're eighty years-old?"

Scully had a brief, terrifying vision of she and Mulder, stooped and pruned, shuffling around a retirement center, debating the possibility of multi-layered conspiracies existing within the food-preparation company. Provided of course the aliens hadn't by that time landed and worshipped Mulder as some sort of deity.

"No," She answered.

"I wonder if I'll be alone," Ally said, her vowels ringing with the same fragile hollowness her body seemed to possess. "I wonder if I'll be sitting in a home somewhere, still thinking of him. Probably babbling on in my old age..."

*In your old age?*

"Or maybe I'll have a little place in California. You know, with a terrace and a garden, and everyday I'll tend to my radishes and my cabbage and...well, not cabbage. I wouldn't know what to do with it. Maybe carrots.

"And maybe I'll have married someone else. And Maybe we'll have had a family--kids, grandkids...I'll be Grandma Ally...

"And I wonder...will I still be in love with him? After fifty years will a piece of me still wish things had been different right now? I don't want to live out my life with those kinds of regrets...with those kind of..."

Scully's brother Bill had once told her in a candid moment of brother/sister bonding that "sometimes you kiss the girl just to shut her the hell up."

This was one of those times, if there ever was.

Ally froze, and it felt to Scully like she was kissing a statue. When they parted, Ally was still in a shocked paralysis. Scully gave the woman her best girl-tease look--the one she'd learned from Quick.

"Oboy," was all that Ally could say, her eyes wide as dinner plates and staring right through Scully.

"Sorry," Scully cooed, "you just looked like you could use a moment of physical affection."

"Okay," Ally said crisply, still staring sightlessly. "I think I better go...I mean, you'd...Well...I don't want to be rude."

"But aren't you worried about all the nasty things that can happen to a single girl in the city?"

"That's exactly what I'm worried about."

Scully laughed airily and kissed her again, this time sliding her hands up Ally's narrow shoulders and onto her cheeks, cradling her as if she were a beautiful, fragile thing.

And was rewarded by the tentative probing of Ally's tongue against hers. *Hooboy, this is going to be easy...* It was another little trick her brother had inadvertently passed along to her. *Some women are so fundamentally screwy that you just show them some affection and you're guaranteed at least second base.

Scully flicked her tongue against Ally's--but only barely. She didn't want to scare the girl. This was the critical point: drawing her out just far enough to close the door behind her.

And then it was guaranteed at least second base...

"Omigod!" Ally bleated as she pulled away. "My tongue! Your mouth! Omigod!"

"That's about the size of things." Scully cuddled up to Ally's side, rested her hand on Ally's flannel-clad breast. Not a sexual contact. Not yet.

"I mean..." Ally's eyes fixed at a point on the wall and widened even further (something Scully hadn't thought possible.)

"It's okay, Ally," Scully whispered in her ear. "You're lonely. All around you, your friends, your coworkers are involved in loving, happy relationships. Falling asleep in someone's arms, and waking up right next to that same person. Knowing that their making love at night, bringing such joy to one another...And you...you're alone, cold, empty."

"Yes," Ally breathed.

"I can change that...maybe only for a night. Maybe only for a moment--it's up to you, Ally."

"I...No! No, I can't..."

"But you want to, Ally," Scully insisted gently. "You may not think you do, but your body says otherwise."

"Dana...I'm pretty sure my body things the same way I do..."

"You've never had feelings for another woman?"

"Nooooo," Ally rolled her eyes.

"You don't find them attractive?"

"I...well...I can say that they're pretty or something, but...not...in that way..."

Now Scully flattened her hand on Ally's breast and rotated it gently. "I can feel your body's reaction, and it doesn't feel the same way you do. Your flesh is warm, your nipples are very hard...you want this very much."

"No...no..."

"Here," Scully took Ally's slim fingers in her own. "Let me show you something..." And she touched Ally's fingers to the warm fabric between her legs. Ally tried to pull her hand away as if she'd just touched a hot stove, but Scully held her fingers fast between her own, pressed their fingertips to the yielding flesh and made slow circles. "Do you feel that?" She whispered. "Can you feel your own heat? Your own excitement?"

"I...I don't..."

"Ally, Ally, Ally," she breathed gently, knowing how the sensation would raise gooseflesh on the lawyer's fine, porcelain skin. "I was once so much like you. So preoccupied with the mundane details of my career, my life...then one day I nearly died. And I realized that we have only this one time to live, to be free, to enjoy and indulge and treat ourselves well. You said it yourself, beautiful, you want no regrets..."

"But I meant," Ally was whispering as well, and she turned her head to be heard better, putting she and Scully cheek-to-cheek. "I didn't mean..."

*Time for action...* Scully's hand slithered beneath Ally's waistband and between her legs. Ally twisted, grasped Scully's wrist, but being an MD had it's advantages.

Like being able to locate that small, rough patch within Ally's vagina that would give her a singularly remarkable sensation.

Her thin body arched like a bow, head thrown back in a flurry of brown hair, smallish breasts thrust forward from under the baggy fabric.

"You have a choice," Scully said a little more levelly. "You can spend the evening alone and pining for him. Or you can spend it feeling this. Which would you rather look back on in fifty years?"

"Oh Dana!" Ally gasped in spite of herself--maybe she didn't even know she'd done it.

And Scully knew she had her.

"I don't know...it just feels..."

"Turn off the lights," Scully gently instructed.

"Yeah, good idea..." Ally said as she scampered to the wall switch, her pajamas riding a little lower on her hips. Scully took the few remaining seconds of light to check her watch. Seven minutes to seduce an uptight good girl who'd probably never had a bad thought in her life. New personal best. The the room was plunged into a darkness broken only by the flickering light of the television set. Dana muted it, but didn't turn it off. As a general rule, she knew, women were less visually-oriented about sex than men, but this just going to be as much fun if she couldn't see the lawyer stripped nude or the look of terror on her face when she realized that another woman was about to go down on her.

"Okay..." Ally returned to the floor next to Scully. "What do we...do we...is there some special way we start this?"

Scully smiled gently and thought: *Oh yeah, this is the attorney defending me on a murder charge...* "Come here," she whispered, and pulled Ally in for a long, slow kiss. She will still rigid and awkward, but Scully was fully intent on taking point on this one anywayh, so while her full lips pressed against Ally's nimble ones, and their tongues did a slow dance, she reached down and pulled off her tanktop and sportsbra in a fluid motions that barely interrupted their kiss.

She went to work on Ally's top, unbuttoning it quickly but not frantically. She'd have to handle the girl with kid gloves for these next critical moments. The top hung open, allowing Scully a long opening to fondle Ally's pert, hard breasts. She was rewarded by the loosening of the woman's posture and high, whine in the back of her throat.

Now Scully broke the kiss with some finality, leaning back to drink in the pale strip of nakedness--stark white in the glow of the TV set--and allow Ally to see the desire naked on her face.

"You have such a wonderful body, Ally..." Scully breathed as her fingers tenderly played over one nipple. Ally responded with a sheepish smile.

"Thanks."

*A little reciprocity would be polite,* Scully thought acidly, but brought up the other hand to Ally's other breast and spent a moment teasing them both beneath her fingers before she leaned it to take the right one in her mouth. Ally purred like a cat and put her hands heavily on Scully's bare shoulders. They radiated heat. Scully played with it, licking in tight circles around and then over the nipple, before sucking hard. She heard Ally gasp above her, and the hands went from her shoulders into the wilds of her hair. *That's the spirit!*

She wrapped her arms around Ally, holding her as if she were the most precious thing in the world, and focused her attention on one breast and then the other, finally placing one palm on the small of Ally's back, and taking her hair in the other, pulling it, arching her back and trailing tongue-flickering kisses down her chest and stomach to stop at navel.

"Yes...oh, yes..." Ally murmured, but Scully wasn't about the give the woman *that* pleasure...not just yet.

She rose, kissed Ally for another long, languid moment, sliding the pajama top off her shoulders. Then she took the waistband in both hands and, feasting on clash between the wanton desire in the enormous eyes and the fear that subtly twitched in the wide mouth, confidently pulled them off her hips to her ankles. Ally kicked them off and away. Excellent...

Scully let her gaze slide down Ally's nude body like a trickle of wine. "God, you *are* so beautiful..." she whispered. Another of her brother's tips (who'd've thought a drunken conversation they'd had at home during Christmas break would prove so invaluable?): Flattery will get you everywhere.

Ally flushed, tried to look at the floor, but since she could only see her own naked, desirous body, her eyes flittered around the room. "Thanks," she whispered, embarassed. "I don't hear that much..."

"You will tonight," Scully cooed, mainly to distract Ally from the hand that she'd just placed in the warm, moist thicket between her legs. "You'll hear it as much as you want..." But by then she was working the small nub of Ally's clitoris with her thumb, and Ally was beyond listening.

"Oh that feels..." but she broke off.

"What?" Scully coaxed, tracing Ally's earlobe with the tip of her nose. "How does that feel?"

"Good..." Ally exclaimed breathlessly. "I can't believe I just said..." she rolled her head to face Scully. "But it *does*!"

Which gave Scully a wicked idea.

*Let's see if we can get something interesting to come out of that mouth...*

"Do you like that?"

"Yeah!" Ally responded, here eyes shut again.

"But you want me to do more, don't you?"

"Uh-huh..."

"Tell me what you want, Ally."

"I want you to...I want...your *mouth!*"

"You want my mouth where?" Scully asked tauntingly.

"You *know!* I want it *there!*"

"But where, Ally?" Scully whispered innocently. She paused a moment to kiss her cheek. "There are so many places on your wonderful body I could put my mouth..."

"Between my legs...I want it..."

"Say the word Ally. You don't need to be inhibited now..."

"My...my *pussy!* I want it on my pussy! Omigod! I can't believe I just said that. God, what if the neighbors heard. What if my MOTHER knew I said..."

Scully pressed her thumb harder against Ally's clit, achieving the desired effect: she stopped talking and let out whmpering moan. Scully seized the advantage. "Ask me nicely," she said primly.

Ally, still caught in the thrall of stimulation blurted, "Dana, I want you to lick my pussy!"

Her lips upturned in a cold grin Ally couldn't see, Scully slid down her body and settled between the thin, muscular thighs. She teased her at first, trailing kisses along her inner thigh until she felt Ally's insistant hands on the back of her head, urging her forward. Scully slid her mouth across the stiff plain of Ally's neatly-trimmed pubic region to rest on the exposed clitoris. She sucked it gently, then flicked it with her tongue. Around her, thighs closed in and Ally shuddered as a light orgasm rippled through her body like the wake of a small boat. Scully slid one finger into Ally, not far, but just enough to explore the first few inchest of her vagina--the most sensitive part, she knew. Ally was very wet, and the combination of her scent and taste were intoxicating. The distance she'd put between herself and this act was diminishing. *Remember the goal!* an angry voice shouted in her mind. *Your orgasm. Not hers. As long as you get off, it's been a good evening!*

But Scully knew--and it was a fact that stemmed from her identity as a woman, and thus was something Bill probably didn't realize--that best way to her own gratification was to utterly demolish Ally's inhibitions with sweet sex and leave the woman with a primal need to gratify that would mask her own curiosity.

Scully worked the finger while she made heavy circles over Ally's clitoris with her lips and tongue. The tremors were growing larger, more intense, like a summer rain building into a storm. She alternated the roles of her mouth and fingers--tweaking Ally's clit with her slick fingers while lapping at woman's labia and entering her with her tongue. She toyed with the idea of sliding a digit into Ally's anus, but that might just be thing to shatter the moment. Whatever else Ally was--neurotic, confused, sexually frustrated--she wasn't quite ready to receive a visitor at the back door (as Quick would say).

She worked the woman in this manner for close to forty minutes (she'd innocuously checked her watch at one point, and through numerous orgasms until the major one hit. Like a grand moll seizure, Alley twisted and writhed and shuddered, shouted out high, plaintative sounds, barelky forming words: "Yessss! Oh YES!!! I...God! Dana!"

With strength Scully had never suspected exited in the woman, she pulled Scully up to meet her lips as she kissed her quickly and sloppily. "You make me feel so good, Dana...you make me feel so good..."

All it took was a gentle nudge downward, and Scully found herself laying flat of the carpeting, with Ally tugging the jeans off her legs. "Oh, Dana," she breathed. "I can't believe I'm doing this...but I want to so *bad*!" The blue panties Scully wore were now across the room. "And I know I'm new at this, but I really want to try and I mean, how hard can it be? Not that you didn't do a wonderful..."

Scully pulled Ally's head between her legs and held it there. For nearly and hour, she took everything she wanted from the woman, gave her gentle instruction and direction that led to eight orgasms, two of which left her literally breathless. When she was finished with Ally, she allowed her up slowly, painting her body with her wetness--her own juices now mixed with Ally's saliva. Maybe it was territorial, Scully thought. Maybe it was a control thing. She just liked the idea of Ally marked with her scent.

They lay together afterward, sharing a cigarette, Scully cradling Ally like the unsure child that she was and whispering gentle reassurances into her hair. The night was young, and Scully planned on getting some more, now that Ally had aquitted herself admirably. For now she'd let her strength return, let Ally find some measure of comfort in what she'd done to better prepare her for all the truly naughty things Scully was planning, and enjoying the combined scents of cigarete smoke and sex. After awhile, they even spoke of it.

"There are so many things you haven't done yet," Scully said teasingly, imaging the sight on Ally on her knees with her mouth on Scully's ass.

"I...can imagine. I mean, it was was great...different...but great. I just...how do you...you know...handle...the...other part?"

Scully raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"The part you don't...have."

Smiling coquettishly, Scully replied. "There are ways around that. We just need a set of batteries."

"Batteries? What would we...OH MY GOD!" She opened her mouth to speak, and Scully knew this would be a take-no-prisoners diatribe.

"Ally," she said wearily, taking a drag on her cigarette, "you're a great lay, but if you don't shut up I'm gonna shoot ya."

-end-


End file.
